


Skin - 31 Days of Apex - Day 29

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [29]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Revenant remembers a hunt, after his showdown in the Tenmei Restuarant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 8





	Skin - 31 Days of Apex - Day 29

Tall metal corridors snaked around, in a labyrinthian fashion. Adorning the walls were red flashing cage lamps, spinning and blaring. Deep underground, not unlike most of the facilities owned by the ‘Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. Why use open ground when you can hide, under it. Just like how the IMC hid behind its many shell companies, Vinson, Hammond – you name it, the IMC were pulling strings throughout the Frontier War. 

Time seems to blur, seep out and fade away when I go hunting. It might be some sort of remnant from their programming, but once I have an idea, an objective…a goal, it doesn’t matter how long it takes for that to be completed. 

Passing through wide open spaces, computer monitors in different states of disarray. Racks of Stalker units, hanging in stasis, waiting for their activation. Why they hadn’t been activated beats me. It’s not like the IMC don’t know that I’m here, my entry was not what these people would call…subtle.

The foot soldiers too. Their efforts must have been focused on something else. As there was barely anyone in this facility. The odd patrol here and there, but nothing that was going to be able to stop.   
There was a set of double doors, with a hand-scanner sitting tidily on the wall next to the door, with an openhanded punch, digging claws into the scanner, and then with a twist, I pulled my arm away. Sparks leapt out from the exposed and frayed wires, leaping, twirling and spiralling towards the ground, most of them dispersing before they touched the ground. Using my left hand, I rip open the door. To be frank, it might have been a wasted exercise with the access panel. I heard a screech as the metal hinges stretched, bent and got torn away from the door frame. I threw it on the floor behind me.  
An ornate office. The floor space was largely empty, bar a desk, and a view over some-sort of production facility. Covering the walls were pictures, designs, blueprints, prototypes; the whole works. Behind the desk, was a small man, cowering. 

Stomping up to the desk. I look at the man. His shriveled features. Sullen eyes. Small posture. He wasn’t an owner, he was a corporate slave. Perhaps he was the owner of this facility, it would make a lot of sense, but he wasn’t who I was looking for. 

“You know what living multiple decades feels like?” My raspy voice screamed out, anger and pain were boiling upwards, I sprinted the last 3 metres toward his desk. I slammed my hands against the metalled desk. My razor sharp claws attached to me with wiry tendons, scratched against the desk. “Do you know what it’s like to die. And see it all over again?” Fear. I saw fear in the reflection of his glasses. Orange eyes and deep crimson metal. 

“Why are you here.” His voice whimpered out. 

“Your ancestors created me; but unlike me, they’re not an immortal robot. They passed long, long ago. I never knew them.” I turn my right hand over. Stretching out past his head, just under his ear was a blade. “That matters little now.”

“I don’t even know who you are. I swe-“ The gargle in his voice reverberated against the metal of the room. The IMC facility was practically silent now, apart from the alarm bells. But there wasn’t a human soul in the vicinity. 

Just for a moment, you think you see something else. Something so horrific, so twisted and macabre you couldn’t think it possible. And then it’s gone. A memory you can recall; if only that was the case anymore. There’s nothing left of me, the old me. Before all of this. Before the 7000 trials. Before they stole my memory. They don’t understand. 

I can trace it back. A malfunction on Psamathe, Tenmei Restaurant to be specific. In an event similar to this one. I remember, the last time I was able to see me. The last time I saw my own ‘skin’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not the happiest with this one. The pacing felt weird, and towards the end I felt like I had just rewritten the Season 4 trailer.


End file.
